(Not a Long Time Ago) In a Galaxy Far, Far Away
by Secret EMC
Summary: Lynx Sly (Aislin Compton), a modern day girl, was starting up Star Wars the Old Republic for the first time. The starting screen turned blue, and code started scrolling down her screen while flashing blue. When Lynx wakes up, she finds herself on a star ship, in a cargo hold full of blasters. As she exits, she is met by a man with dreadlocks. Player/Corso Riggs!
1. Blasters: Keep Out of Reach of Children

The starting screen lit up, with a strange, flashing blue light. _Huh, my favorite color._ However, I was getting a headache from the almost strobe-like light. My eyes became unfocused, and random numbers, symbols and letters started scrolling across the screen, the portraits of the Jedi and trooper gone. _What the heck?! _Still entranced by the code, I started swaying. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. The last thing I could remember was the rolling desk chair toppling backwards, but I didn't feel myself hitting the rug.

Thunk! That was the sound of me smashing into the metal floor. The dull sound vibrated along the flooring, making my neck tingle. I cringed. I used my hands to push myself up into a sitting position, feeling the textured metal. I leaned onto my left arm, and put my right hand on the back of my head. I kneaded the lump forming on my skull. Ok. That was over-exaggerating, but it DID hurt.

After a few minutes of sighing and groaning, I got up and stretched. As I rolled my shoulders in circles, I noticed there was a small, blue panel looking thing on my sleeve, and multiple buttons. _This… isn't my clothes. What in the world? _The leather material under my hands was soft as I ran them over my tunic/shirt. I had a pair of matching navy blue pants, which had many pockets. _Hm. I might just have to keep these. _I walked around the small metal room, while feeling and patting my clothing. I stopped by a large crate. Inside, there were strange guns. I picked one up, pressing the glowing buttons. A large button next to the trigger caught my attention. Of course, like the curious 18 year-old I am, I pressed it. The cool barrel began blistering hot and red, and I dropped the weapon.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! IT'S GOING TO SELF DESTRUCT! AHH! WHO IS THE IDIOT WHO MADE THIS THING?!" I started streaming out curses. The gun started beeping. "IT'S GONNA BLOW! SOMEBODY HELP!" I cowered in a corner, next to the closed door. I sat there for about five minutes, waiting for my impending doom. I peered over at the dooms-day device. It continued beeping, still red. I carefully walked over to it, and nudged it with my foot. Nothing happened. I picked it up, grabbing it by the handle. I apparently accidently pressed the trigger, because a large green bullet rocketed out of the weapon. I rolled quickly to my left, behind another crate, holding the blaster straight up at ceiling next to my face. _When could I do that? MATRIX MOMENT._ I squeezed my eyes shut, and heard a sizzle noise from besides the crate. I inched towards the sound, with kitten like inquisitiveness. Right where I had been standing, next to the crate, was a scorched spot, still blistering hot. I put the tip of a wooden lid from a container on the spot. The wood blackened, and then caught flame. I shrieked and opened a drawer thingy labeled: AIRLOCK. A strong suctioning force sucked up the lid. The drawer then closed with a slam. _Wait… Airlock? Isn't that only…? _I walked over to the wall, and found a large window. I saw the flame on the wooden lid die as it drifted towards the planet I was just outside the orbit of.

_Where am I?_ The lid smacked the side of a small satellite, and the satellite sparked some, and then floated in the other direction.

I wandered to the control panel next to the door way. I was better off not firing any more weapons. I tapped the screen, and the door opened. I walked down the dimly lit hallway, then took a left into a smaller one. A chair greeted me, and I stared at the planet. I sat down in the chair, and a holographic projection of the planet in front of me blinked to life.

ORD MANTELL. LAND? I clicked YES, and then was thrown towards the back of my seat, as the ship rocketed forwards. The ship smashed the little satellite into pieces. Oops.


	2. Barrel-Rolls and Unsavory Separatists

I entered the atmosphere of the planet. And I was FREAKING OUT. The part of the ship I could actually see through the window in front of the captain's seat was gradually turning red. I frantically ran my eyes around the dash board, in search of a button saying AUTOPILOT, LAND, DECELLERATE or INSTANT ICE CREAM. (Okay. I was kidding about the ice cream, but is there ice cream in space?) I found a handle bar, and pulled partially down. The ship lifted a little, slowing its descent. Instead of diving into the surface, it would penguin slide-hopefully. Next to it, I saw two knobs. Pushing them forward, the thrusters eased, and therefore didn't add any unnecessary speed. _What the heck? Where did I learn how to drive a spaceship? _

As I passed through the clouds, I started seeing random lasers and ships all over the place. Right after I had a single moment of peace, freakin' LASERS came in. Jeez. A large set of turret systems came to view. The holographic screen started blipping with red dots. I grabbed the steering joysticks and made several turns, dodging the lasers. I discovered, to my excitement, that there were buttons on top of the pair of joysticks. An evil smile danced across my face: when buttons and I meet- destruction and mayhem happen. I used my thumbs to press down these bad boys, and large blue lasers shot out. I shot three times, and blew up three turrets. "One, two… THREE STRIKES YOU'RE OUT, YOU SONS OF GUNS!"

I stopped rejoicing when I was interrupted by a male voice on speaker system. "Captain, the landing dock is right ahead of 'ya! I'm opening the doors- now!" _Who the heck was that? And what's with the country accent? _I saw, not too far ahead, black and yellow striped doors open. I added a tiny juice to the thrusters.

And of course, right as I was about to enter the proximity of the docking bay, some idiot with a missile launcher decided to start blasting my beloved ship. I quickly barrel rolled, making the missile miss and it smashed into his allies' watch tower. _Nice going. _I cut off power to the thrusters, making it inside the bay. The landing gear came out, and I let out a breath of relief. Thank god.

I opened the door to the ship, and walked down the ramp. A strange, skinny and semi-creepy guy greeted me. "Name's Skavak. You?" This was surely NOT the guy speaking to me on the comm.

_Erm. Think. Hmm… I got a cool one! _"Lynx. Lynx Sly." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Interesting name." He put his hands together and cracked his knuckles, and then he flexed a little, winking. _Well, someone's desperate. Eww. _"Well, I'll get to the blaster shipment. And maybe later-"

"Skavak! We got a problem! Separatists just took over the-" the man stood there, shocked as he saw me. "Hello… Was that, erm, you? Flying that ship?" I folded my arms and leaned on one leg. The guy, stood there for a few seconds, looking at me, some of his dreadlocks on his face. He cleared his throat, and proceeded to introduce himself. _Aw, he's kind of cute. He sounds like the guy on the comm. _"Well, I'm Corso Riggs." I smiled at him.

"I'm Lynx, nice to meet you. And yes, I was the one who flew the freighter." He whistled, and then continued.

"Well, the separatists took over the area outside, and also they took the anti-air guns too." Skavak shook his head.

_Great. I'm stuck on some planet, I have no idea on how to get back home, and there's the high probability of me getting killed. Well, I guess I'll have to be REAL SMART to get out of this one. Don't screw this up. Don't screw this up. Don't screw this-_

"Well, I got to say that my trigger finger is itching for some exercise." Skavak had some maniacal grin on his face again.

"Glad to see you in action, Captain." As I walked out of the door way, all I could think was: _what have I done? I haven't even shot a gun before! Well, maybe that time in the cargo hold. _I suddenly thought about the satellite I destroyed in space.

* * *

"God! What do you mean that you can't find the satellite? Are you saying that there's no connection? What? Urgh." The separatist leader sighed, and leaned back in his chair. He now closed the tab on his holo-screen labeled "Naughty Twi'leks". _Blah. Dang Republic scum. They're barbaric and so uncivilized. They call US unrefined! _He slammed his fist on his desk.


End file.
